


Longing for the blue

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Silver Millennium Era, moon kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity is happy Mercury can understand her ... even though she has no idea to what extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for the blue

  
**Prompt:[](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) -** _#491 Atmosphere_  
**Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- Earth

 

 

  
  
Serenity sighs and Mercury frowns. Her princess‘ gaze is fixated on the sky, on the blue planet that floats in the distance of an endless ocean of sparkling stars.  
  
_Earth …_  
  
Mercury keeps watching the blonde. She has changed so much since the idea of Earth (and its prince, as a matter of fact) has come into her mind, and the blue-haired guardian is worried.  
  
Nothing else seems to be of interest to Serenity anymore, her thoughts are as cloudy as the atmosphere of the planet she’s so longing for.  
  
“Your Highness …” Mercury starts.  
  
“Mh?” Serenity answers absent-mindedly, not once taking her eyes off the blue planet.  
  
There is so much Mercury wants to say. She wants to remind the princess of her duties, of her friends, her _family …_  
  
“What is it, Mercury?” Now Serenity averts her gaze and looks at the Sailor Senshi with bright blue eyes, so beautiful it catches Mercury off guard.  
  
“I … I just wanted to say, that it’s beautiful,” she says softly, feeling a blush creep its way to her cheeks, and when Serenity smiles and laughs, Mercury’s heart starts to flutter.  
  
“I know, it _is_ beautiful,” the princess repeats and keeps on looking at Earth, the only blue she really longs for. “I’m so happy at least you can understand.”  
  
And Mercury keeps on looking at Serenity, understanding better than the princess could ever know.  
  
“I’m also longing for the blue,” the guardian says almost inaudibly and sighs.


End file.
